


Wise words

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Wapol bothers Dalton and Kureha.





	Wise words

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Wapol (who doesn't ?) and I loved writing this. Sit down, relax, and enjoy Kureha's punchlines.

"Dalton, you traitor !" Wapol interjects while exiting a formal meeting. "And you, Kureha, you insufferable witch ! I can't believe they let _you_ of all people participate in Reverie."

Kureha smiles, "We could say just about the same for you, deal with it."

Dalton adds, "At least _we_ are not trying to rule by terror, and kill or eat everyone that disagrees with us."

A vein shows on Wapol's forehead before he snarls, "You should be glad I'm not doing either of it in front of my beautiful wife." Then he steps aside and announces, "May I introduce to you, Miss Universe."

Said Miss bows a little, not saying a single word to the rulers of the Sakura Kingdom.

Kureka's smile turns wicked, "We'll see how pretty she is when she's as old as me..."

Miss Universe raises an eyebrow. "How old are you ?"

"141 and counting ! Wanna know the secret to my eternal beauty ?"

"No thank you", Wapol and Miss Universe answer in unison.

"Too bad. I may just outlive you anyway."

Wapol grunts and says, "You're the absolute worst doctor ever."

Kureha retorts, "Say that to the 20 you kept with you and for you only. Say that to the many that came back after we rebuilt the kingdom. Say that to the one that gave us our flag."

Wapol fumes but gloomly leaves, Miss Universe and their pet Hakowan shortly following.

Dalton smiles at Kureha, who thinks dearly about Hiluluk and Chopper. She hopes her idiot son is doing fine.


End file.
